A Slight Tease
by Solianne
Summary: Being called adorable is not something Genma cares a great deal for, but on the other hand it does mean that he gets to dole out some punishment in return and that, he finds, he greatly enjoys doing. Quick drabble. Unspecified female.


Genma glared at his girlfriend who was sitting in bed, her back against the headboard and her knees drawn up to her chest, shaking with laughter as she looked at him.

"Oh wow…" she said in-between laughing, gasping for air as she wiped tears away from her face. "That's really something," she giggled and leaned forward again as another burst of laughter erupted from her.

Narrowing his eyes further, Genma sighed and self-consciously touched his hair, which was the reason why his girlfriend was currently struggling to breathe.

"Don't touch it!" she said it so abruptly that it made Genma jump, which only made her fall over with giggles.

"You look adorable, leave it!" she was lying on her side now, glancing up at him from what Genma assumed had to be a very uncomfortable position on the bed.

"I don't want to be adorable," he murmured, lifting his hand again which caused her to grab the nearest pillow and throw it at him.

"I said don't!" she giggled again, twisting so that she was looking at him upside down.

Grabbing the pillow before it hit him he glared at her again. "I'm a jōnin, I'm not supposed to be adorable," he threw the pillow back at her, though not very hard.

"Well you are," she said with a grin, sticking her tongue out as she peeked out from beneath the pillow he had thrown at her.

"Well I don't want to be," he couldn't help it, he stuck his tongue back out at her. "No one will take me seriously on missions that way," he said as he crossed his arms.

"You're not on a mission now though, are you?" she raised a brow at him, still grinning.

"No?" his lips drew into a smirk and he watched as she shifted on the bed, her eyes being drawn to his lips before she looked back into his eyes.

"No…" she said softly, "you're here with me…" she licked her lips slowly as he slowly approached the bed, her eyes glancing over his chest, making him chuckle.

"Yes, I'm here…" he purred softly as he leaned on the bed so that his head was above hers, "and my mission, my lady, is to please you," he leaned down a little further, and when he stopped just short of her lips, he heard her groan.

"It seems more like you're torturing me," she whispered softly, raising one hand to his hair, brushing some off it away.

"You were teasing me," he whispered back, his lips drawing into a grin, "this is payback," he leaned more forward so that he was moving closer to her chest and he heard a confused 'what' escape her lips just as he very gently kissed her collar bone.

He heard her moan softly and then found himself shivering when she lifted her head just enough to plant a kiss on his chest in return.

"Hey," he murmured softly, "I'm supposed to be punishing you…" he stopped speaking and moaned softly when she shifted her head so that she could lick his nipple.

"You didn't think it would be that easy," she said with a low laugh one hand moving over his abs, "this isn't a D-rank mission," once again her tongue flicked over his nipple and he shivered again.

"I guess not," he said with a shaky chuckle, moving so that his head was above hers, meeting her eyes.

"I guess I better use my best techniques," he said softly, making her smile.

"You better, I plan on using mine," she said in a low, whisper, making him grin as he leaned down closer.

"May the best one win," he murmured when his lips was almost touching hers, holding himself there for a second before his lips crashed down onto hers.

* * *

_So this is my first foray into writing fanfiction for Naruto, it's not that long ago that I began watching it (or finished it for that matter) so I'm still testing the waters and figuring things out as I go. I should note that I have a big weak spot for Genma so you might see more of him :) In addition, I'm being vague about the identity of the woman simply because I had no one particular in mind when I wrote this. So could be a canon character, could be an OC depending on how you read it :) _


End file.
